Gacha
By playing Gacha, one can obtain prizes that include special outfits and accessories that cannot be bought in the Cocoppa Play towns. Note: When you tap the item, you get a larger view. There are 3 types of Gacha. Regular : A standard Gacha with no time limit. : Available to play by C-Coin. Limited Time :A Gacha limited to end on specific dates. Includes :Tie-ups which are the ones that have collaboration. :Remix are of the same type but introduces different colors compare to previous :volume and are only for 2 days (48hours) :No Doubles a cheaper gacha where you'll get all items 100% without doubles until :the second round. : Available to play by C-Coin. SP Gacha :A Gacha which you can play with SP Gacha Ticket / SP Gacha Rare Ticket. :When you have SP Gacha Ticket, it will be used preferentially when playing SP Gacha : If you don't have any SP Gacha Tickets, you can play it by C-Coins. Latest Update Bonus Items You can get 2 bonus items if you're lucky enough by playing a gacha with bonus items' "10 times play". Unique Type Second type of items that will make you look more unique without using a pose item. :(ex. sitting from [[Angel Vol. 2|Angel Vol. 2]], look like a baby from :[[Nighty Vol. 1|Nighty Vol. 1]]) Rates :Normal :* Rare:1.0%, Other: 99.0% :If Unique type is included * Rare: 1.0%, Unique: 4.0%, Other: 95.0% :* Rate: 1.0% Unique: 15.0% Other: 84.0%* : Rare Chance 3x (Limited Time) :* Rare: 3.0% Other 97.0% Regular Gacha *[[Cute Style Regular Gacha Vol. 1|Cute Style Vol. 1]] *[[Street Style Vol. 1|Street Style Vol. 1 '']] *[[Wa Style Vol. 1|Wa Style ''Vol. 1]] Limited Time Gacha * [[Animal Accessory Vol. 1|Animal Accessory Vol. 1]] * [[Animal Fashion Vol. 1|Animal Fashion Vol. 1]] * [[Animal Fashion Vol. 2|Animal Fashion Vol. 2]] * [[Angel Vol. 2|Angel Vol. 2]] * Band Vol. 1 * Band vol. 3 unique* * [[Battle Costume Vol. 1|Battle Costume Vol. 1]] * Beach Vol. 1 * Candy Vol. 1 * Casual Vol. 1 * [[Cat Style Vol. 1|Cat Style Vol. 1 '']] * [[Cat Style Vol. 2|Cat Style '' Vol. 2 remix]] * China Style Vol. 2 * [[Christmas Vol. 1|Christmas Vol. 1]] * Classical Vol. 1 * Classical Vol.2 *Cosmetics Vol. 1 * Country vol.1 no double * [http://cocoppa-play.wikia.com/wiki/Cute_Style_Vol._2?venotify=created Cute Style Vol. 2]'' '' * [[Cyber Vol. 1|Cyber Vol. 1]] * Elegant'' Vol. 1'' * [[Fairy Vol. 1|Fairy Vol. 1]] * [[Fancy Vol. 2|Fancy Vol. 2]] * Fancy Doll Vol.2 remix * [[fantasy Vol. 1|Fantasy Vol. 1]] * [[Fantasy Vol. 2|Fantasy Vol. 2]] * Flower Vol. 1 * [[Forest Vol. 1|Forest Vol. 1]] * Girlish Fashion Vol. 1 * [[Gothic Vol. 1|Gothic Vol. 1]] * [[Gothic Vol. 3|Gothic Vol. 3]] * [[Gothic Vol. 4|Gothic Vol. 4]] * Hairstyle'' Vol. 1'' * Hairstyle Vol. 2 * [http://cocoppa-play.wikia.com/wiki/Halloween_Vol._1 Halloween Vol. 1] * Idol Vol. 1 * [[Jewel Vol. 1|Jewel Vol. 1]] * Kigurumi Vol. 1 * Kingdom Vol. 1 '' * Lovely Doll ''Vol. 1 * [[Nighty Vol. 1|Nighty Vol. 1]] * [[Ocean's Story Vol. 1|Ocean's Story Vol. 2 remix]] * [[Rabbit Punk Vol. 1|Rabbit Punk Vol. 1]] * [[Rose Garden Vol. 1|Rose Garden Vol. 1 no doubles]] * [[Royal Vol. 2|Royal Vol. 2]] * [[Snow Vol. 1|Snow Vol. 1]] * [[Star Fashion Vol. 1|Star Fashion Vol. 1]] * [[Star Night Vol. 1|Star Night Vol. 1]] * [[Story Vol. 2|Story Vol. 2]] * Strawberry Vol. 2 * [[Sweet Story Vol. 1|Sweets Vol. 1]] * [[Sweet Story Vol. 2|Sweets Vol. 2 '']] * [[Sweets Vol. 3|Sweets ''Vol. 3]] * ''tie-up'' Hello Kitty * ''tie-up'' My Melody & Kuromi * [[Tie-up Pusheen Vol.1|''tie-up'' Pusheen Vol. 1]] * Vampire Vol. 1 * Wa Style Vol. 2 * Wa Style Vol. 3 * Wa Style Vol. 4 * [[Wa Style Vol. 5|Wa Style Vol. 5]] * Wa Style Gothic Vol. 1 * [[Winter Ocean Vol. 1|Winter Ocean Vol. 1]] * [[Witch Vol. 1|Witch Vol. 1]] * Wonderland Vol. 1 * Wonderland Vol. 2 SP Gacha *SP Gacha Vol. 1 * SP Gacha Vol. 2